1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physical exercise apparatus, more particularly to a multi-functional physical exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional physical exercise apparatus, such as dumbbells, chest pulls, wrist trainers, etc., are portable and permit the user to exercise anywhere at his/her convenience.
The main drawback of conventional physical exercise apparatus is that they allow exercising of only one body part. Different types of physical exercise apparatus must be bought so as to exercise different body parts.